<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>大名扉 by Maniani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145649">大名扉</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani'>Maniani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniani/pseuds/Maniani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>大名扉</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>大名扉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>趁着侍女把晚饭撤下去的空挡，十二岁的真子公主提着裙摆悄悄跑到了父亲的庭院里。<br/>当然，这是被严令禁止的，但作为父亲唯一的女儿，她相信自己有特权进入每一个不应被进入的房间，然后得到一次又一次无条件的赦免。<br/>宴会已经结束了吗？借着一点暗淡的月光，她眯着眼睛穿过墙角的灌木丛。以往站很远就能听到里面的高声交谈，还有她正值壮年的父亲富有感染力的大笑。但此刻，深秋的庭院只剩下枯草轻轻的沙沙声。<br/>但刚才还有人传菜上来，眼熟的家臣侍卫在大门口沉默地矗立在高墙下的阴影里。<br/>有贵客。</p><p>真子犹豫了一瞬。现在回去并不晚。<br/>但一直被宠爱和宽容的经历极大鼓舞了她的勇气，门后影影绰绰的灯光像是有魔力般蛊惑她靠近，庭院寂静如水，等着她潜入漩涡中心看看那涌动的暗流。<br/>女孩丢掉木屐，只着白袜匍匐过长廊。</p><p>起初她以为那是一张白玉矮几。<br/>屋里烛火故意被下了两盏，影影绰绰，人们的脸阴藏在火光照不到的阴影里，唯一明亮的地方是父亲所在的座位。她看见父亲把芥末放在几面上，盖上一片鱼生，然后低头把食物一起卷进嘴里。<br/>啊，那不是矮几。<br/>惊讶让女孩失声，她瞪大眼睛，终于看清了在父亲身前充当饭桌的居然是个活人，一身皮肤白得像雪，腰部高高挺起。那拱起的腰腹平坦，是最好的桌面。<br/>他不难受吗？没过多久她就发现对方双手双脚正被铁环紧紧拷在一起，眸子半阖着，湿润的红从里面漏出来，染上烛火的颜色。<br/>因为胸前被舔舐的动作，男人不由自主地颤抖了一下。父亲的手指轻轻搭在他咽喉，于是男人很快恢复了平静。像个玩偶。真子公主想。玩偶就是这样的，任人摆弄，瞳孔里一点生气都没有。所以她很早就不玩了。<br/>父亲低头说了什么，男人微不可闻地点了点头。于是一整杯酒液倒在了那片柔软凹陷的小腹上，盛不下的部分淅淅沥沥从四周淌下，真子在门边都闻到了浓郁酒香。人群骚动了一刻，贵族们小声咳嗽，借着调整坐姿的动作伸长了脖子去看主位上的美景。<br/>大名的眼神扫过，人们逐渐鸦雀无声。<br/>成熟的君主低下头，从留在肚脐位置的一湾浅浅酒液里吮吸，屋内水声啧啧，这次却没有人敢出声。但真子能感受到那些成年人之间弥漫的焦灼气息，不知道父亲能感受到吗？这要持续多久？那个充当桌子的年轻男人真可怜，全身上下只有小腹下绑了一条小小的三角丝绸巾，还被洇湿了。她不由自主地对那个陌生人生出一丝同情。</p><p>后来的画面她没有看到，女仆发现了她，她只有悄悄跟着一脸后怕的女人回去，在月亮还没升高到树梢的时候躺进被窝。<br/>“把窗户打开罢，我想通通风。”真子嘱咐侍女。<br/>两个时辰之后，外室已经想起了轻微的呼噜声。真子穿着单衣悄悄回到父亲庭院。一向准确的直觉告诉她，那个陌生男人应该还没有离开。</p><p>她赌对了。<br/>筵席早被撤下，她绕房子转了一圈才听到父亲紧闭的窗户后传出的隐约呻吟。<br/>是他吗？真子悄悄把纸窗戳破了一个洞，尽管留下痕迹极容易暴露，但好奇心已经容不得她等待。<br/>她看到父亲和那个白发男人交媾，一双白得耀眼的大腿夹在父亲腰间，膝盖一片深红，脚趾都因为过于兴奋而在空气中乱抓。<br/>“不——请你——请您再深一些，无需顾虑——”她听清了男人的声音，意外地低沉又沙哑，和她想象的类似少年清脆的嗓音不同，听起来对方简直并不比父亲小几岁。更让人意外的是他居然在笑，不是人偶那种敷衍的，客套的笑，也不是游女那般讨好的，惹人怜爱的笑，即使被顶得痉挛，十根手指张开扶着大名汗津津的脊背，男人居然还有余裕发出几声令人血脉贲张的靥足笑声。<br/>几个小时前宴会上那个毫无生气的人偶，和现在在男人身下婉转承欢的漂亮男人，是一个人吗？他不会是妖精吧？真子想着，无意识地伸手摸了摸下体。痒痒的。<br/>屋内的气温比屋外高多了。<br/>女孩目不转睛地盯着里面，汗液和热气混着说不清道不明的味道扑出来，她居然从中感受到了几丝泉水般的清甜。<br/>一定是他。她几乎是立刻就下了结论。<br/>大名抱起了男人，让他用坐姿在自己身上颠簸，于是呻吟在陡然拔高后消灭于一声重重的抽泣，男人的脸出现在真子视线里，她看见男人眸子里氤氲的水汽和红肿的唇，还有肩头散落的杂乱吻痕。<br/>啊，他看过来了。男人愣神的功夫，父亲也像意识到了什么一样缓缓转头。真子这时才意识到撞破了父亲的床事会有多么严重的后果，她后退一步想要逃开，但僵硬的双腿却不听使唤。</p><p>父亲没有彻底转过来。<br/>在他转头看过来之前，男人低哼了一声，于是父亲的注意力转回了身上人这边，真子听到男人黏糊糊的嗓音和父亲解释：“外面好像有只猫。”<br/>“呜啊——”<br/>“猫怎么会跑到这里？千手大人刚才看到了什么呢？”<br/>“呃…没有…什么都……”男人的喉骨像被什么掐住了，但并没有挣扎的声音传出来。<br/>片刻后，一声叹息，真子压住快要跳出喉咙的心脏去看，男人无力地趴在大名肩头咳嗽，男人低吼着死死扣着那截腰胯，臀肌抖动着。<br/>“哦，想起来了，我女儿确实有只猫，上周抱回来的。”真子看到父亲抚摸着男人的肩背，动作堪称柔情：“是有只猫。”</p><p> </p><p>她不该再来。<br/>真子非常清楚，她一直是兄弟中最聪慧的那个，但按耐不住担心，彻夜未眠后她踩着露水又来到了父亲的庭院。<br/>他昨晚留宿在父亲房里了吗？会不会已经离开了？真子杵在门口，不知道该不该装作无意吵醒还在睡觉的父亲。<br/>“不要再来了。”<br/>真子猛地转头，披着深蓝色大氅的白发男人正站在她身后。“公主殿下是吗？昨晚我没有及时发现您并给出警告，是我的失职。”他的嗓子更哑了，看见真子目不转睛地盯着他脖颈上的青黑手印，不自然地伸手把那圈白色的毛领子拢了拢。“这不该是小孩子来的地方。”<br/>他比前一天看起来疲惫多了。真子想。“我只是来看看父亲院子里的花！”话刚出口她就后悔，此时已是深秋，院里的木芙蓉几乎都开谢了，枝头残存的几支蔫了吧唧地仿佛在嘲笑她的拙劣借口。<br/>男人思考了一下。片刻，他走到芙蓉树边，弯下腰做了什么，转身把一朵开得正艳丽的白芙蓉别在她鬓边。“拿回去看吧，很衬你。”<br/>“是别人教我的小忍术，我也只能做到催动花朵这种程度。拿到花就走吧。”<br/>“你叫什么名字？”<br/>“……”<br/>“扉间。千手扉间。”<br/>真子转身就跑。她已经听到屋里父亲悉悉簌簌穿衣的声音</p><p>晚上她又来看了一眼，这次正好看到了跪坐的扉间给父亲口交的场合。男人伸出软软的舌一下下舔着大名饱胀的睾丸，渗出的前液打湿了两簇银白的睫毛。<br/>她从对方的眼里看到了责备。<br/>于是在父亲摁着他的后脑把性器填入时，真子离开了。</p><p> </p><p>之后的三四天，真子没再出门，直到父亲派人来叫她。<br/>她木然地坐在父亲身边，看见那个姓千手的男人坐在下位，一个不认识的黑色长发男人一身红色铠甲，座位靠在扉间旁边。<br/>又不一样了，今晚的扉间浑身弥漫着一股沉默又警惕的气息。<br/>“父亲，他是谁？”她迫不及待想要知道他和扉间的关系。<br/>“木叶的领袖，千手柱间大人。真子，不可无礼。”<br/>千手柱间对她温和地笑笑，顺便夸赞了公主的美貌。<br/>是兄弟吗？真子低下头。<br/>“哪里哪里，论美貌，使者千手扉间大人才是世间罕有，不然这次谈判也不会这么顺利——我女儿只是娇生惯养了一身脾气罢了。”<br/>“您言重了。”这是一整晚里，真子第一次听到扉间发声。接下来的时间里他好像又变成了第一晚那个沉默的人偶，默默吃饭，默默端坐，默默聆听大名和木叶首领的对话，乖顺又木然。<br/>真子努力地想从他脸上找出一些情绪，但侍女赶来，告诉她应该去休息了。</p><p> </p><p>我要和扉间说再见。<br/>小公主光着脚一路狂奔。<br/>天蒙蒙亮的时候，她气喘吁吁地立在宫殿大门口，汗液逐渐干在背上，她想起自己连头发都没梳。<br/>走了吗？遗憾还没来得及发酵，她听到清晨的浓雾里传出笃笃马蹄声。<br/>真子躲进阴影里，看见骑马的两位千手大人走来，前面的千手柱间戴了她不认识的护额，后面千手扉间也是同样的铠甲装束。只不过脸上戴了异常笨重的面首，几乎遮住了半张脸。扉间走得慢些，坐不稳一样紧紧抓着缰绳。<br/>再不说就来不及了。她从阴影里走出来。<br/>扉间看到了她。<br/>一声马嘶，走在前面的柱间问道：“怎么了？”<br/>“没什么，一只猫。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>